1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device having an insulating cap and more particularly to an electronic device having an insulating cap and the electronic device is disposed in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, the display device is equipped with a device, such as a wall-mounting device, for the display device to be hung on other device or on the wall. The device is normally engaged with the display device housing by a fastener, such as a screw.
Referring to FIGS. 1A˜1B at the same time. FIG. 1A is a perspective of a conventional electronic device. FIG. 1B is a partial enlargement diagram of the electronic device of FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A˜1B, the electronic device 100, such as an LCD device, comprises a back housing 110, an iron piece 120 and a screw 130. The back housing 110 has a wall hole 110a, and the iron piece 120 has a screw hole 120a, wherein the wall hole 110a is aligned with the screw hole 120a. The screw 130 passes through the wall hole 110a from outer side and is engaged in the screw hole 120a, such that the back housing 110 and the iron piece 120 are coupled together. The iron piece 120 and the back housing 110 are coupled such that the back housing 110 can be hung on the wall.
However, after the screw 130 is engaged with the iron piece 120, one end of the screw 130 is exposed inside the LCD device. As the screw 130 is made of metal, it is necessary to avoid the screw contacting other elements, such as printed circuit board, inside the electronic device. To meet safety requirements, normally the screw 130 and other electronic elements of the LCD device are separated by larger interval, such that the screw 130 keeps an appropriate distance with other electronic elements. However, a larger interval requires larger space, and the screw 130 still may contact with other electronic elements.